


I Reach Up and Touch the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, M/M, More characters to be added, Multi, Swearing, i cant believe i wrote this wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan finally decides to join star fleet, and he makes a few friends along the way. Unsurprisingly to him, he gains emotions for the two of them.When he is assigned to the U.S.S Enterprise, it only gets worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peek at Evan's life as a cadet. Then, Evan and McCoy are assigned to the U.S.S. Enterprise and need to smuggle Jim aboard before they leave to save the Vulcans. Evan is required to stay in the medbay until his break and tends to many people's wounds before looking for Jim and Bones. He is stuck worrying for most of his time in the medbay. Evan finds out that Kirk isn't dead and is relieved but with Kirk as captain now... it didn't seem good. Evan does his work in the med bay as Jim and Spock get Pike back aboard. While everything around him changes, Evan thinks about what he'll feel about his new life aboard the Enterprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I compiled the first five chapters together since they were all filler chapters. If you want to read through all of it, go ahead. The most important part is his time as a cadet, which is until the double lined separation in the beginning. After his chapter everything should either be original, or credit will be given to where it is due.

Breathing through his nose, Evan walked aboard the shuttle that was to take him to a new world. One entirely different from his old life back home with his family. He picked his seat with caution, hoping he wouldn’t sit next to someone that would judge him too much. He looked down and took another deep breath in. He could do this. It was just him now, he could do what he wanted.

 

He could join Starfleet. There was no one to stop him now.

 

He looked straight ahead, trying to distract himself. He tried not to listen to anyone but he could help to hear the two people in front of him talk to each other- something about one of their wives leaving him with nothing but his bones.

 

Funny. He was left with nothing but the money in his bank and the clothes on his back.

 

As the shuttle began to move, Evan felt his face pale and his eyes clothes tightly. He was really doing this- he was leaving. He wasn’t coming back. He was going to space eventually-

 

“Wow, you look worse than I feel.”

 

Evan opened his eyes to see the guy talking about his wife smirking. He shyly nodded and hoped that they wouldn’t talk and the nausea would go down. Then again- usually deep breaths would do the trick.

 

\----

 

Evan groaned as he studied for this stupid test- he knew that becoming a doctor would be hard why didn’t he stick with other sciences- and put his head in his book.

 

Maybe Leonard could help him. He could call-

 

No, that would be annoying. He couldn’t do that.

 

He slammed his book shut and grabbed his coat. A trip to the bar wouldn’t hurt, he could just have a casual drink and come home to study after an hour or two. It would be harmless.

  
  


It was definitely not harmless. He was half way through a small drink when a gang of guys came up to him.

 

“Hey, aren’t you that fag?”

 

Evan side glanced at the man but ignored him.

 

“Hey! Listen to me!” The man shouted after receiving no response.

 

Evan rolled his eyes. “And why should I listen to you, exactly?”

 

“Because I”m talking to you!”

 

“Yes, and I’m trying to have a nice drink but here we are. You trying to talk to me. It kind of defeats the purpose of a nice drink,” Evan responds, swirling the drink in the cup.

 

“God damn, I can’t stand fags like this.”

 

“If you’re implying that I’m too hot for you to handle, I’m honoured,” Evan said, spinning in his chair and leaning back on the counter with a smirk on his face.

 

Evan was soon hit with a hard punch to the nose, which made definitely was going to leave a mark. Evan kept his head to where it had moved for a second before downing the rest of his drink and standing up. Naturally, he was shorter than the other man and one of his guys, but that was okay. He could handle it.

 

“How about you try that again, motherfucker.”

 

As the man swung for another hit, Evan grasped his fist and turned his arm, giving him full control. His guys tried to move immediately, but Evan pushed the guy back into them.

 

“I assure you that you don’t want to do this. It’s quite unwise.”

 

“Well it’s three against one, isn’t it?” The man said after getting back up. He swing at Evan once again, but Evan ducked down and crawled behind him. The man turned around and looked at him. “What the hell?”

 

“Listen, I know a thing or two about fights. I also know that if I do this-” Evan pinched him in the neck. “It will render you immobile just long enough for me to get out of here,” Evan said, jogging to the doors of the bar and saluted with a smirk on his face. He turned around and pushed open the door not looking behind him as he went back to his dorm. He’d have to take care of his bloody, and possibly broken, nose later.

 

At least he wasn’t beat up this time.

  
  
  


As he opened the doors to his classroom, even felt his nose start to itch. He sighed, he couldn't scratch it because it was bruised and that would hurt. 

 

He was a couple minutes early as usual, so he was surprised to see Leonard already prepared for class and seated. He was hoping he could avoid conversation with him until after the test. He sat down next to him regardless, keeping his head down and to the side so his bruising wasn't noticeable.

 

“Hey, Evan,” Leonard muttered, causing Evan to turn his head a little bit so he could at least see the other man.

 

“Heya, Bones.”

 

Evan grabbed his padd out of his bag, deciding to go over some important notes he had taken last night. Just to make sure he knew everything.

 

“By God Evan, what happened to your nose!?” Evan heard.

 

He clenched his eyes shut and sighed. “I'll tell you later, Bones. It's nothing big. Just focus on our test, class is about to start anyway.”

 

“Dammit, you and Jim can't stay out of trouble can you?” He grunted out, making Evan laugh and refocus his attention to their professor.

 

\-----

 

“So you got in a bar fight? I didn't take you for that type of guy,” Remarked Jim as he caught up with Leonard and Evan.

 

“How do you know about that?” Evan asked, completely stopping in his tracks.

 

“Word for around, I guess. Said you didn't even through a punch but somehow managed to win,” Jim said, standing next to Leonard.

 

“It wasn't much of a fight, but I guess I did technically win,” Evan answered, starting to walk again, the other two following.

 

“Well tell us what happened!” Him shouted, walking backwards in front of the other two. 

“Why the hall were you at a bar in the first place?” Leonard asked.

 

“I couldn't focus on my reading so I decided to go and have a drink. I was minding my business and about forty-five minutes of being there these guys came up to me and started making fun of me for whatever reason. I responded with a couple witty comebacks and the main guy punched me. I shoved him into his friends and then hit a couple nerves so he would be immobilized enough for me to leave. That's all,” Evan said, really not wanting to talk about it too much in detail.

 

Leonard and Jim didn't know everything yet, and those guys had probably figured it out before them. It could take explaining that Evan wasn't down to do.

 

“Why would everyone be talking about me anyway?”

 

“Because you're image is that you're a goody two shoes,” Leonard chimed in.

 

“Yeah! I'm your friend and I wouldn't have thought you could do that. It's probably just shocking because you've been here for how long and never done anything to her in trouble?” Jim said, walking back next to Evan.

 

“Well, that doesn't really matter. I know how to take care of myself.”

 

“Sure you do,” Jim said, patting Evan on the shoulder causing him to smile.

 

_~~ **_____** ~~ _

 

Evan was reporting to Hangar 1, as it was requested, with Leonard and Jim as he prepared himself for his assignment. This was it, what he was waiting for. He was going out to space. He was going to be further away than he could imagine.

 

He took a deep breath and side glanced at Leonard and Jim as he heard names being called out.

 

“-Colman U.S.S. Enterprise-” 

Evan’s breath hitched as he heard his name called out and he stopped breathing.

 

The enterprise. He was assigned to THE Enterprise. That means he was one of the best, right? So he really did do well, didn’t he? His work wasn’t disappointing. Thank God.

 

“...McCoy U.S.S. Enterprise…” Evan turned to Leonard as he heard this. The same ship. They were going together. He wouldn’t be alone. That calmed his nerves a bit.

 

“Welcome to Starfleet, Godspeed.”

 

That was it. Everyone was asigned, but Jim’s name wasn’t called. 

 

Evan watched Jim talk to the Commander and he tensed. He followed Leonard and Jim to the side and tried to focus on not throwing up.

 

“Jim, the board will rule in your favor. Most Likely,” Leonard said.

 

Evan decided he should try and help the best he could and added, “I’m sure you’ll get your assignment soon enough!” 

 

“Jim, we gotta go,” Leonard said, looking around.

“Yeah. Yeah you guys go,” Jim said, shaking Leonard’s hand and patting Evan on the back. “Be safe.” 

 

Evan nodded. “Bye, Jim.”

 

He and Leonard then turned around and started walk towards their shuttle, but after a few steps Evan spoke up.

 

“We can’t just leave him here, can we?”

 

“Damn it,” Leonard said through gritted teeth, turning around and Evan following.

 

Evan helped Leonard hit Jim with a hypospray, knowing full well what Leonard was thinking.

 

He even spoke up to the commander that tried to stop Jim from getting on the shuttle, saying that he too was a senior medical officer and if they left without two of them how catastrophic it would be.

 

Evan sat behind the other two, looking out his window in awe at the humongous ship that they were getting on.

 

Evan walked next to Jim, trying his best to stay close and not get lost through all the red. 

 

“Shit, that’s the Vulcan guy from earlier,” Evan said, nudging Jim to the left a little so Leonard knew to turn.

 

Evan didn’t turn around to talk to Jim until he heard Leonard say something about a reaction to the vaccine. When he did turn around he rushed over. 

 

“Shit, Jim,” he muttered, grabbing some of the equipment from Leonard and scanning Jim. 

 

“Jim we need to keep your heartrate down!” Leonard shouted as he ran out of the room. Sighing, Evan ran after the two of them. 

 

“God damn it Jim slow the hell down!” He shouted, running after him and scanning him again as he talked to Uhura.

 

“You got numb tongue?” Leonard asked.

 

“Numb tongue!”

 

Evan groaned again, helping Leonard find the hypospray that was supposed to help. “Here!” He handed the hypospray to Leonard and stood back up as it was injected into Jim. Before he knew it Jim was running again.

 

“Jim! Jim come back!” Leonard shouted, trailing not far behind him.

 

“Jim, stop it!’ Evan shouted, running into the bridge. As soon as he was next to Jim, he grasped his arm tightly and focused make sure he couldn’t get out of his grip 

 

“McCoy, Colman, get him back to medical. We’ll have words later.”

 

“Yes, Captain,” Evan said at the same time as Leonard. Kirk ripped himself from Evan and Leonard’s grip and rushed forward to start arguing with the captain and the same Vulcan.

 

He tried to keep up with everything that was being said, but Kirk was talking so fast and he was already queasy as it was and he had to make sure he did not throw up right in front of the captain of the ship, so it was quite hard.

 

The next thing he knew, he was being thrown to the side and there was parts of other ships everywhere in space. He gripped onto both Leonard and the bar in front of him to keep steady and gritted his teeth. 

 

That was not helping his nerves.

 

“Dammit, Evan, let go of my arm,” Leonard said.

 

Evan immediately let go and shrunk away from the other man. “Sorry, McCoy.” He focused himself on grasping the bar with both hands and not falling over. He heard Jim’s name being called and he tried to hear what was being said but it just went through one ear and out the other.

 

“C’mon, Evan, let’s get back to Medbay,” Leonard said, pulling him up with an hang grasping his arm right under Evan’s armpit. 

 

“Yes, McCoy,” Evan complied.

 

They needed to get everything ready for the injured people that were sure to be coming in any minute.

  
  


Evam could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead as he was rushing to tend to the injured people that just wouldn't stop coming into the medbay.

 

There were several scientists coming in with concussions and engineers with burns.

 

This was only his first day on the job, how was he supposed to deal with this? 

 

Evan side glanced away from the hand he was taking care of to look at Leonard.

 

He, too, seemed frustrated with so many patients coming in. There were wrinkles on his forehead and a frown on his face. Evan looked back at the burned hand in front of him before anyone could notice. He needed to stay focused so he could get off later and make sure Jim was okay.

 

If he was even back alive, that is.

 

Evan shook his head and finished working on the patient's hands; the minor burns weren't big enough to actually heal them, so he got them wrapped and was on his merry way.

 

And in came another patient.

 

\-----

 

Evans shift was finally set for a break, and the mission was done, so he just needed to find Jim. Evan saw him in the infirmary before and hadn’t gotten the chance to talk to him, but saw Leonard leave with him. Leaving his position wouldn’t be good- there were many people from the Vulcan planet that needed help.

 

Of course, Leonard could do that because he was in such a high command.

 

There wasn't many places that Jim could be, after all he didn't even have a quarters on the ship. Evan sighed through his nose and begun to try to find Leonard. Kirk would have to be with him because where the hell would he be otherwise.

 

After checking Leonards quarters, which took him far longer than expected because he didn’t know anything about the ship, he decided to go to the bridge only to see Leonard and Spock talking. He scratched his neck and tried not to listen in to the conversation as he stepped to the side. He turned his head when the door opened to see a Vulcan step out and glance him up and down. It was... Weird to say the least. He saw Spock move away and walk towards the Vulcan who had just arrived on the bridge.

Evan walked to Leonard swiftly. “Hey, hey so Bones I was just looking for Jim, do you know where he is?” He asked, now scratching the top of his hand.

 

“Yeah, that pointy eared bastard sent him off the ship,” Leonard answered, shaking his head.

 

“He did what? Really? Oh my god.”

 

“Yep, now I’m going back to the infirmary. You should too, I bet your break is over,” said Leonard, walking to the elevator.

 

Evan followed him but couldn’t shake the thought of Jim being gone from his head while they waited for the elevator to open. 

 

He probably wouldn’t ever see him again, and that hurt Evan more than it should have.

 

The two of them stopped when they heard Spock tell security to seal the engineering deck because of intruders in section three, and to set phasers to stun. 

  
  
  


Leonard had given Evan a side glance telling him to stay on the deck with him while they waited for whatever happened to play out. Evan tapped his foot and hummed anxiously while they waited for the intruders to come onto the bridge. He had glanced at the screen, but was far away and couldn't really tell who it was. All he knew was that it was someone important, because Spock was waiting with his arms behind his back.

 

Evan turned his gaze from the door to Leonard, who held an upset expression. He probably wasn’t going to enjoy watching what was to happen. Evan then moved so he was watching the door. He could feel panic uprising, but thought that it was best for him to breath deeply and try to ignore it in front of people.

 

The last thing he expected was for Kirk and an unknown man to walk through the doors. His eyes brightened and his breath hitched. Evan grinned, happy to be seeing Jim again. 

 

Spock seemed to only care about how they boarded the ship while it was at light speed, but Evan was just so glad that Jim wasn't dead.

 

He was here still, and that's what mattered the most. Given, he was still extremely curious because they WERE at light speed and there was no way to get on the shop unless they were already on it. I mean, maybe the new guy knew something that somehow hadn't reached starfleet yet somehow.

 

It was such a relief to see Jim back and well though. Evan didn't know what he'd do if he never got to see Jim again. Maybe he should just do it now instead of hiding that- 

 

Evan was torn from his thoughts as he heard the familiar sound of a punch. He blinked quickly and looked to wear the sound came from to see Spock choking Jim. Evan’s eyes widened as he moved forward to do something, but Leonard had blocked his way and jerked his head, gesturing to Spock’s father who was now giving a displeasing look to Spock.

 

“Spock,” He said sternly, causing the named man to stop. The sounds of Jim’s coughing and heavy breathing filled the room.

 

“Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby reIinquish my command, based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log.” Is all that Spock said to Leonard before leaving the bridge. Evan watched him go silently.

 

Jim had a grin on his face and Evan knew it was a plan when he saw it. It was that same goofy grin he always wore during the academy. 

 

Well, congratulations, Jim. Now we’ve got no captain, and no goddamn first officer to replace him,” Leonard said, clearly frustrated.

 

“Yeah we do.”

 

“What?”

 

“Pike made him first officer,” Chimed Hikaru.

 

“You gotta be kidding me.” Leonard responded, grinding his teeth in annoyance.

 

“Thanks for the support.”

 

Jim was the captain now.

  
  


Evan hadn’t realized how hard working on a spaceship would be. After Jim became captain, Leonard sent him to the Medbay to make sure everything was going okay while he stayed on the bridge. He was stressed as all hell, and honestly he just wanted to nap in McCoy’s office.

 

But he couldn’t so here he was, patching up  the line of engineers that kept on burning themselves. 

 

On top of that, they still had to get Captain Pike back and Evan just had a bad feeling in his gut bout it. Something bad always seems to happen to Jim, which definitely wasn’t good in the first place, but add pissed off aliens from the future to the mix and…

 

He was gonna die, wasn’t he?

 

Evan shook his head and pat the engineer ensign on the back, telling him to get out of the room as nicely as he could. He called in the next guy and got back to work. 

 

Tending to one burn after another, Evan only continued to get more worried.

 

“Evan, Kirk and the pointy eared freak are aboard the enemy ship to get Pike.. Prepare everything for when we get Pike back aboard.” Leonard commanded.

 

“Yes, sir,” Responded Evan, quickly wrapping up the final ensign’s hand and telling her she was free to go. Evan then rushed across the room and began to make sure everything was ready for the injuries Christopher Pike would have, succesfully getting out a couple pain hyposprays, opening up Christopher’s file and making sure there were o allergies or anything that should be noted. When nothing came up, he also got out a few other hyposprays that could probably do him good. He separated the neatly, and got out everything that would connect his status to the screen next to the bed once it was hooked up.

 

As rude as it sounded, Evan wasn’t too worried about Christopher, he was much more worried about the bastard that always got himself in trouble and somehow got Evan to crush on him.

 

As Bone’s came rushing in with Christopher, Evan moved aside and allowed the better doctor to do his job. He didn’t intervene until Leonard started cursing at him for some help.

____

 

Evan was standing tall and proud in his red starfleet attire as he watched Jim get his pin. He was extremely proud and couldn’t keep a straight face no matter how hard he tried. He leaned forward slightly and looked past Leonard, at Chekov and Hikaru. Chekov also leaned forward and smiled at Evan. Smiling back, Evan got back in his original state, looked at Jim as the ceremony actually began.

 

All the words went in one ear and out the other for him, he could barely hear properly anyway. It happened to him whenever something big happened, and he knew that he would have only a hazy memory of this tomorrow. So hazy that he wouldn’t be sure if it were a dream or reality. As Jim and Christopher shook hands, Evan started clapping loudly. He cheered once, as to not draw attention to himself, and smiled even wider. He would have shouted louder, but that truly wasn’t his style. He’d keep to the loud and hard clapping instead.

____

 

Evan stood next to Leonard on the bridge and only held a small smile now; he had to maintain a somewhat normal reaction instead of such a happy one to make sure Jim didn’t find out anything.

 

“Bones, Ev. Buckle up,” Jim said with a smile, clapping Leonard on the back. Leonard shook his head but Evan grinned a little wider.

 

“Permission to come aboard, Captain,” Spock’s now familiar voice said. Evan glanced at him but then looked back at Jim.

 

“Permission granted.”

 

“As you have yet to select a first officer, respectively I would like to submit my candidacy. Should you desire, I can provide character references,” Spock explained.

 

“It would be my honor, Commander,” Responded Jim. He still had that same grin on his face.

 

Evan took a long look around the room as Jim requested that Hikaru maneuver the thrusters. It didn’t take long for Hikaru to get them to warp speed.

 

Evan looked from Jim in the Captain’s chair, to Hikaru and Chekov at the front, to Uhura, to Spock, and then to Leonard.

 

Yeah, he could probably get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan has to tell everyone something- and then has his first physical.

Today was Evan’s official transfer to having Leonard as his doctor. It would have been and should have been sooner, but Evan told Leonard that he should settle everything with all his new patients that weren’t doctors first. Evan had his own new patients as well, which gave him a lot longer than expected. Given, it was a huge ship.

They had already been on the ship for almost a month. Evan was not sure how he managed to escape it for that long, but he was proud. It meant longer for him to prepare himself for the appointment and that was exactly what he needed. He’d go over everything before he fell asleep and before he came into the med bay. He had to have many plans because it was such a volatile situation.

There is some important things Evan had kept to himself all this time, and he wasn’t sure how to come out about it.

But now he had to. He couldn’t get out of it no matter what. So he had invited Jim, Spock, and Leonard to his room. He simply said it was important, and nothing other than that.  
He was worried about the timing. Was it too early in the morning? He needed to do it before their shifts because today was definitely the day Leonard was going to give him a physical. Evan looked down at his sweaty, shaking hands and clenched them into fists. Was he really going to do this? 

Yes. He had to. They all deserved to know. The chances of having a problem were very slim- about 24.5%, he did the math- but it didn’t calm him down one bit. He heard something through his door vaguely, but couldn’t comprehend what was being said. He walked over and paced in front of the door a couple times before allowing it to open. 

“Evan, you requested us to come to your room before our shifts,” Spock confirmed. “Why is that?”

Evan made a nervous noise and gestured for them to come in. “You see-I. Well there’s this thing I haven’t told you and it’s a little complicated and you might not get it but I just ask that you let me explain any questions before you actually say how you feel, it’s-” 

“Evan, you’re rambling,” Said Jim. Evan looked into Jim’s eyes instead of where he was fidgeting with his shaking hands. He noticed concern and was upset at himself for making Jim worried at all.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, it’s just… I’m transgender. I wasn’t labeled as a boy when I was born,” Evan explained, not closing his eyes but putting his head down so he couldn’t see their reactions. He look at their shoes, and noticed a pair moving towards him.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that. Do you know how many trans men I’ve helped give birth? A lot. Triple digits. It don’t bother me,” Leo confirmed, patting Evan on the back twice and giving him a rare smile.

“Yeah, Ev, why would that change anything? It hasn’t been like that for decades now,” Jim pointed out, giving Evan a quick hug.

“I don’t know, Jim. You’d be surprised how many people have been upset at me for it,” Evan said, finally looking up. Spock hadn’t said anything yet, which was worrying Evan a lot.

“Spock, listen I know you haven’t really known me for long but I’d appreciate it if you would respond.”

“Oh, Jim and Leonard had already said everything that I was going to say. You’re still my friend,” Spock confirmed.

Evan let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you. It really means a lot.”

“It’s nothing, Evan. Now get your ass to the medbay for your physical,” Leo muttered.

Evan smiled and straightened out his blue shirt. “Really. Thank you guys,” Evan said, walking out behind Leonard and running to catch up with him. When he did, he slowed down and looked behind him as Spock and Jim walked out of his room and the doors closed behind them. Evan smiled at the two and then looked forward again.

 

“So, Evan. There’s some things I want to go over before we really start. You’re prescribed testosterone but you haven’t had any surgeries yet?” Leo asked.

Evan nodded. “I never got the chance to have surgery, but I started T a few months before I went into Starfleet. I was hoping that I could get surgery sometime soon, though.”

“You should. Binding for this long isn’t good for your chest, anyway. We could schedule something sometime soon,” Leonard offered.

“Yeah, that would be great. I hate wearing a binder anyway. But I also had a question about T. So do I just come to you when I need to get more hyposprays? Because I don’t exactly have an unlimited supply and I wasn’t sure if I could just get them myself since I’m a doctor,” Evan questioned, moving his hands around as he said it. He finally noticed the feeling of being calm after coming out, and it was extremely relieving.

“Yes, you have to go through me first. Just come into my office and say so and you’ll be able to get them.”

“Okay, thank you Bones,” Evan said. “I actually don’t have any and I need to do my shot today since it’s a new week, but I didn’t exactly bring any on the ship so, if I could get that while I’m here that would be nice.” 

“I can do that. I’ll be right back with one of those,” Leonard said, leaving the room.

Evan wiped his hands on his pants and looked around the room. It was normal, but in his glee of being accepted it all seemed so different. He’d felt like this before and he loved it. He moved so he could pull a picture of his old friends from his pocket.

It was all of his old friends from high school; he could still name all of them even though it had been so long. It felt like decades since he last saw even though it hadn’t even been one. He sighed and put the picture back in his pocket before Leonard came back.

“Alright, do you want me t do the hypospray or do you have it under control?” Leo asked.

“I got it,” Evan confirmed, grabbing the shot from Leo. He yanked down the left side of his pants just enough so he could see where he was supposed to stab himself, moving his boxers up a little as well. Wordlessly, he did it and pulled them back up. He threw the hypospray in the trash and looked back up at Leo, trying to keep his cool. 

“What’s next?” he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pLot twist evan is a transguy bet you didnt see it coming.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why i started writing this but now its a thing. here you go.


End file.
